


Happy Birthday, Ellis

by Left4Shade-Due (ShadeDuelist)



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Double Penetration, First Time, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/Left4Shade-Due
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ellis' 21st birthday, and Keith takes him out bar-hopping, ending the two of them up at Keith's apartment, with an equally drunk Dave.  Little do the two southerners know what Dave has in mind as a birthday gift for his friend - and little do any of them know what their night'll turn into...</p><p>Written for horsecanada9 as a gift for Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Ellis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsecanada9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=horsecanada9).



It was somewhat of a ritual for Ellis to celebrate his birthdays with his friends – and his twenty-first birthday was, of course, no exception.  His mother had told him that he could stay over at Keith’s ‘because ah know yew boys are gon’ go out to bars an’ all now that y’all are _all_ allowed in ‘ere’ – he pretended he didn’t notice the knowing look in her eyes, because he hadn’t really ever discussed the nature of what was going on between him and Keith with his mother, let alone with Keith, nor had he even properly considered it himself.

Somewhere on the inside, he still didn’t feel right thinking of himself as queer, no matter how much he loved Keith and their lovemaking.

The evening started out perfectly fine: he’d swung round to Keith’s with his backpack filled with fresh clothes (two sets, because who knew what Keith had in mind?) and the KY Jelly he’d bought at a pharmacist two towns over – he’d blushed like a schoolgirl buying it, and he blushed again when Keith spotted it, but the slightly older hick made sure to make him forget all about it in a heated moment of passion that ended with Keith giving Ellis a nice big lovebite while silencing his moans.  Both hicks had needed a change of underwear after that, since they hadn’t even bothered to remove it, just grinding their hardened members together clothed as they were and getting some added friction in the process.  But once they were fresh and clean again, Keith looked at Ellis with that big, problem-assuring grin of his and asked where he wanted to go first, and Ellis suggested a bar on the outskirts of town where he’d always wanted to go but couldn’t get into because of the owner being very strict about IDs and all.

“Yew wanna go there, Aye-liss?  Then yew’s as good as in ‘ere!”, Keith had said, dialing a few of their friends to have them meet them at the bar – and then they’d hopped into Keith’s old, rusty truck and drove off.

And from that moment, it went downhill faster than that one time Keith had found a rusty oil barrel and the two friends had built a ramp.  It started out with the bar, where there were still about a dozen of Ellis’ friends, who left when the hour grew late and Keith grew rowdier – and then a nightclub where Keith started ordering the three of them shots.  Only Dave stuck around then – and maybe, Ellis thought as he clutched his bandaged right upper arm, his other closest friend might grow to regret that when he woke up sober and with a matching tattoo to his own, he’d come to regret ever having laid eyes on him...  But then, the next moment, as his friend’s drunken slur erupted from next to him, he forgot all about that thought again.

“K-keeeeeeith where in gaaaaaawd’s name’s yer truuuuuuuck?  Ah –hic- a-ain’t seein’ straight… a-an’ them four guys ‘longside me ain’t he-helpin’ –hic- none…”

“Shhhhh… Dave, s-shut up, man, yew is ru-ruinin’ mah con- mah concen- yeh’re ruinin’ mah focus, man!”, Keith said, and Dave grew silent and as serious as someone drunk out of their mind could be.  Ellis mused, through a haze of alcohol, that his friend always seemed so serious, and not for the first time, he pondered that that was maybe due to his parents’ influence.  Dave’s mother and father were part of the Revivalist Church of the Disciples of Christ, some weird fundamentalist Christian cult-like thing that had about a hundred thousand followers all over Georgia, and they were as fiercely religious as you could imagine.  And, partially due to their pressuring him, Dave was an atheist, refusing to believe in anything that wasn’t scientifically explicable.  He, of the three hicks, was the one that went to college – Ellis had his job as a lead mechanic at his dad’s place while saving up for his own repair shop, and Keith was too much of a troublemaker for anything fixed, so he usually did part-time jobs all around town or seasonal labor picking peaches – and he showed most promise of all three of them, so it wasn’t really a surprise that he didn’t want to risk any of that by acting like an idiot and getting dragged into one of Keith’s schemes.  “…Ah, ‘ere we go… n-now, Dave, yew’s stayin’ over at my place, I ain’t le-lettin’ yew drive n-nu-nothin’ no more…”  The only answer the third hick gave, was a loud burp, and that settled it.

Keith, being the least drunk of the three of them, drove them back to the parking lot just off his apartment block, and he got the three of them inside the apartment with a minimal amount of noise in the hallway.

“Hoooome sweet home!”, Keith chimed, locking the door behind them and motioning around himself.  “Dave, yew’ve got the couch, Aye-liss’s stayin’ with me – ah can put _one_ fold-out bed in mah bedroom but two’s stretchin’ it…”  The grin he gave Ellis, however, said that that fold-out wasn’t going to get much use, and Ellis was drunk enough to feel nothing but a wave of pure lustful fire wash through him.  He bit his lip to hush his little whimper of need.

“Maaaaaaan, Ell’, h-how –hic- how come Keith gets so lucky, huh?”, the other hick said, drunkenly pulling off his shoes and socks, missing one of them completely and just dumping them around Keith’s living room haphazardly.

“’s a-animal magnetism…”, Ellis said, and at the mention of ‘animal’ Keith grinned even more deviously, clearly eager to give him a very lovely last birthday present once their mutual friend was properly situated.

The thought alone had blood rushing to Ellis’ groin and making him even more dizzy than he’d been due to the alcohol.  When he staggered, Keith was quick to make up an excuse to get him out of the room and the growing tightness in his pants out of sight from their mutual friend.

“Now, ah think Aye-liss’s mighty tired’a his long day an’ all… s-so, Dave, jus’ yew get situ- sit’cha- git comfy on this ‘ere couch…”  However, much to Ellis’ surprise, the third hick didn’t settle down on the couch.  Instead, he grabbed hold of Ellis’ wrist and held him in place.

“E-Ellis… could’ya stay ju-jus’ fer a sec?  Ah… there’s…”  He blushed – in part due to the liquor they’d consumed, Ellis knew, but also because of something else, something that apparently also made him hesitant.

“Aw, c’mon, Dave, ‘s it somethin’ important?”, Keith said, and Dave, drunk as he was, just blurted it out.

“Jeez, Ke-keith, yew c’n have Ellis aaaaaaaaall tuh yerself a-all the time, let me ha-have some fun too, w-why don’cha…”  In the somewhat startled silence that followed, he spoke softly: “…Ah’ve been w-wa-wantin’ yew fer, like, ages, but y-yew’s always too hung up over Keith t’ever notice…  Gawd, yew’s the purdiest man ah know… a-an’… f- _fuck me_ , ah wan’chu so bad…”  And, clumsily, Dave pulled Ellis down toward him and kissed him, hesitant and sloppy but needful.  It was going so fast for Ellis’ alcohol-hazed mind that he forgot to reciprocate and pulled away all too soon.

“B-but… Dave, yew ain’t… li-like tha’…”, he stammered, his lips still lightly resting on Dave’s, and the other hick made an impatient noise that held the middle between a whimper and an annoyed sigh.

“W-well, _fuck_ , Ell’, how come ah’m wantin’ tuh tear those clothes off’a yew if ah ain’t like that?  Now shut up an’ kiss me, ya idjit…”  And when their lips pressed together again, Ellis didn’t fail to respond – he deepened the kiss in a heartbeat, his tongue and Dave’s pressing together and lazily swirling around one another inside mouths that still had the flavor of beer, tequila and lemon juice heavily present in them.  Keith stood, stricken, looking at his friends as they sank down onto their knees on the floor, Dave’s hands already lost underneath Ellis’ tee and Ellis slowly unbuttoning Dave’s plaid shirt.  “ _Mmmmm_ , gaaaaawd Ell’, yew’s jus’ perfect…”, the dark-haired hick cooed.

“D-dave… oh _s-sheeeee-yiiiiit_ …”, Ellis moaned when his friend’s lips brushed over the lovebite that Keith had made before while somehow locking his eyes to Keith, as if challenging the other hick, taunting him with his victory.

That spurred Keith into action again as well.  Ellis’ moan reminded him that the hick was _his._   Sudden belonging roared to life within him, and he gave a light groan as he walked over to Ellis.

“…Ain’t no way in _hell_ ah’m lettin’ yew git him _all_ t’yerself tuhnight…”, he said, lifting Ellis’ t-shirt off him and exploiting the sensitive little spot behind Ellis’ ear, kissing it lightly first before sucking on it and then lightly tracing Ellis’ earlobe with his tongue.  If Ellis’ moan before had been happy, it was now overjoyed.

“ _H-holy gaaaaaaaaaaawd, Keith, aw yeeeeeeaaaaah…_ ”, he said, breathing heavily and positively writhing, now stuck between both his friends.  All three of them sat in front of the couch on their knees, and yet none of them even thought of moving there – Keith was too focused on showing up Dave, Dave couldn’t think beyond the fact that he was actually going to get together with Ellis, and Ellis really couldn’t think at all as his friends were busy turning him to quivering jelly very quickly.

“Yeeaaaaaaah, Aye-liss… yew know who’s good for yew… d-don’cha…”, Keith cooed into his lover’s ear, and Ellis could only answer with a needy whimper, grinding himself backward against his red-headed friend, but then his hips bucked sharply forward and his whimper turned into a sharp gasp.  Looking over Ellis’ shoulder, Keith noticed that Dave had stepped up his game – he hadn’t waited to lift Ellis’ shirt completely off him but had instead attached his lips to his friend’s chest, suckling gently on his nipple.

“Mmmmmh, _Daaaaaave_ , gawd yeah…”, came a breathless whimper, and Ellis started to alternate between grinding his crotch against Dave’s and grinding his ass against Keith’s now rock-hard member.  “Y-yew… ahhhh… ah gawd, Keeeeeeiiiiiiiith…”, he gasped when the red-headed hick gripped his hips and thrust against him just as he pressed his behind backwards like an invitation for such an action, and that spurred Dave to finally lift the much-hated shirt off Ellis’ torso.

But then…

“F-fuck, Keeeith… ah can’’… git’cher shirt off… y-yew too, Dave…”  The mechanic’s voice was thick with lust and alcohol, but his words were clear enough, and Keith and Dave both gave him a look that betrayed surprise, causing him to elaborate: “ _F-fuckin’ hell_ , y’all dumb or wha’?  Yew don’’ have tuh fight over me… y-yew can both have me… _t-t’gether_ …”

“J-jesus, Ell’…”, Dave admitted, and just like that competition changed into teamwork – and it started with Keith and Dave pressing into Ellis hard, lips clashing over Ellis’ shoulder like thunderclouds colliding and melting together, and they softly groaned into their heated kiss.  Ellis, too, gave a soft mewling sound of enjoyment and shifted against both his friends, both his lovers.

“Well, _ah_ ’m up fer it…”, Keith said lazily, letting his lips ghost feather-light kisses all over Ellis’ now bare shoulders, drawing shudders from the younger hick, and Dave was in turn treated to a similar ministration by Ellis over the sensitive skin of his neck, making it feel like the area around those soft, plump lips was burning up.

“…Oh fuck…”, Dave groaned as he pushed his shirt off and got up to pull his pants off while he was at it, prompting the other two to do the same.  However, when Dave moved to the sofa, he was stopped by Keith and pulled along into the red-haired hick’s bedroom.  “K-keith, yew-“

“Ah wan’chu an’ Aye-liss… b-but first… l-let me an’ ol’ loverboy here give yew a niiiiiiice li’l show’a what y-yew c’n expect outta us…”  He didn’t even need to look at Ellis to convey what he was thinking about: the mechanic and his reckless friend were in tune as ever, reading the other’s mind like an open book.

“ _Aaaaahhh yeah, Keith… y-yew bes’ be ready fer this…_ ”, he said eagerly, grinning and pulling the hick’s red cotton boxers off him slowly, exposing his rather impressive-looking length.  As Ellis had discovered quite some time ago, there was a very clear reason Keith’s former girlfriend had stuck around.  Well-endowed and with a very detailed knowledge of how to use this gift of nature, Keith seldom left Ellis with _any_ energy to spare after their times spent heating (or rather, abusing – Keith was creative at finding positions to drive his lover crazy, too) the sheets.  Dave’s reaction – wide-eyed shock slowly turning into truly happy eagerness – was very much like Ellis’ initial response, and Keith treated him just as he had Ellis.

“All fer yew an’ Aye-liss…”, he said as Ellis shimmied out of his own blue boxers, his own manhood no less hard and demanding attention than Keith’s – and when Keith got onto the bed, pulling his legs up and baring his behind teasingly for both men to see, Dave was definitely not looking away.  Keith made damn sure of that.  Dipping his own fingers into his tightly puckered entrance, which gave surprisingly quickly to the ministration, the hick let out a loud moan.  “A-aaaaaaaaaah gawd yeeaaaaaaahhh…”  He drove his fingers a few times rapidly in and out, moaning and panting each time, and finally he slowly withdrew them from himself before spreading his asscheeks somewhat, exposing his entrance even more.  If Ellis had looked at him with lust before, now the hunger was almost ravenous, the impatience palpable.  “N-now what’re yew waitin’ for, Aye-liss?  Go on an’ fuck me.”

“B-but…”, Ellis said, somewhat confused due to his alcohol- and lust-induced haze that made it difficult to think properly.  Keith, however, helped him along a bit.

“J-jus’ _fuck me_ , d-don’’ bother with tha’ lube… ah wan’chu inside me right damn now, Aye-liiiiiiiiiiiiss…”, he moaned, licking his lips.

Ellis didn’t hesitate anymore, and as he gripped Keith’s hips, he thrust against the hick – and the tiny amount of lubrication from when Keith had fingered himself open quickly before made sure Ellis’ manhood sank in right to the hilt.  Both hicks moaned loudly, incoherently and incomprehensibly, and instantly Ellis slowly withdrew again only to slam into him again.  It was enough to make Keith moan out Ellis’ name loudly, heatedly.

“ _Aaaaaayeliiiiiiiiisss…_ ”

“G-gaaaaaaaaaaawd damn… K-keeeeeeeiiiiith… ah… fuuuuuuuck y-yeah… ahh…”, Ellis stammered, unable to string more than two words together – his thrusts were drawn out, hard and deep, knowing what Keith wanted because it was the same he wanted to get in return from him.

And then Dave moaned, stroking himself, and Ellis’ mind grew even more detached than it already was when he mentally corrected himself: what he wanted to get in return from Keith _and Dave_.

“Aahhh… h-ha-haaaaaahhh l-lord… Keeeeeith, ah… _fuuuu-u-u-uuuuck_ …”, Ellis moaned, his thrusts bringing him to the edge quicker than usual with the added edge that their friend’s watching in gave him – and the rising tension he could feel in his lover wasn’t helping at all.  Gripping Keith’s shoulders, he changed the movements of his hips, settling into the fast, hard rhythm that would bring them both to completion in no time.  “Ahhh – _g-gawd_ – _Keeeeith_ – ah – oh l-loo _ooohhhh_ – f-fuck, ah… ah _-haaaaaaah…_ ”  It felt like seconds later, but suddenly something inside Ellis gave way and he threw his head back as he bucked his hips erratically into Keith’s behind, shivering in the throes of his release – and Keith followed him like thunder following lightning.

“ _Holy s-sheeeyiiiiiiiiit – ahh aaaaaaaaahhhh AH AAAAYELIIIIISSS…!”_   Dave shivered with need, pure and fiery and so demanding, as his two friends lazily detached.  And the sight of Ellis’ seed slowly trickling out of Keith’s ass had the dark-haired hick’s eyes close shut and a guttural moan rise from the depths of his being as he reached his own peak, his fluids staining the carpet and part of the bedsheets that had fallen to the floor.

“Ahhh j-jeez, Ell’… y-yew’n Keith… yeh’re… oh lord…”, he panted while opening his eyes again, the pupils dilated and a needful fire burning in the depths of them, causing Keith to grin, eyeing his friend over lustfully – the almost tangible heat in his eyes and his voice only having dimmed, not faded.

“Aww, would’ya lookit this, Aye-liss… seems Dave made a mess riiiiiiight ‘ere… mind helpin’ him?”  Before Dave had had the chance to recover any, Ellis had dropped to his knees in front of his darker-haired friend and took his rapidly softening member into his mouth, smoothing his tongue over and around it again and again and sucking softly.  It maybe was meant to actually clean him up, but for Dave it did so much more: a liquid heat shot up from the base of his spine to his brain and then a spark shot the opposite direction, causing him to buck his hips up into that hot, tight, oh so wet mouth of his friend’s.  Ellis gave a soft moan at the gesture and opened his mouth wider, which just made his friend gasp louder.

“L-looooooord, _Elliiiiiiis…_ Ahhhh _man_ …”  The dark-haired hick felt blood rush back to his genitals before it had really properly left – he meant to speak, to tell his friend to ease up a bit more to allow him some time to catch his second wind, but then Keith dipped low over him and kissed the words right off his lips, heatedly enticing him to let it happen.  “Mmmmmm…”, Dave mumbled against the red-headed man’s lips, but it was too much, too hot, too damn alluring.  Suddenly, the heat around his member left him – one look down revealed that Ellis had started to clean Keith up in kind, and whereas Dave had just given one soft roll of his hips, more out of surprise than anything else, Keith eagerly kept repeating them and Ellis held on tightly.  By now, any effect of the alcohol in the three had been pushed away completely – if they were dizzy, if they sweated, it was all lust.

“Ahh, yeah… A-Aye-liss… j-jus’ like that… _oooohhhh gaaaaaawd yeah…_ ”, Keith moaned happily, rolling his hips less gently now, gripping Ellis’ hair – Dave could only look on as Ellis purred around Keith’s length, could only stare at the way the sand-coloured curls started to grow even shinier and curlier with sweat, his eyes drawn time and again to the disappearing and reappearing inches of Keith’s manhood as Ellis got his face fucked – there really was no other way to describe it.  “…Mmmm, ‘nough now… d-don’t wanna get me there ‘fore we git Dave involved too, righ’?”, he said, pulling away – and as Ellis got up, he nodded eagerly.

And then both of them turned to Dave, and the dark-haired hick could feel his body freeze up, his heart beating so rapid he thought he’d faint.  But that only lasted until Ellis spoke, his voice soft but so hot and breathy that it might as well have been a moan.

“ _C’mon, Daaaaave… git up on t-tha’ bed an’ let me an’ Keith show yeh a **reeeeeeaaaaaaal good** time…_ ”  He pulled him along to Keith’s bed, the sheets of which were still damp with the red-headed southerner’s fluids, and then pushed him down onto it.  Dave moved to lay down but Ellis shook his head.  “Nah, Dave, ah wan’chu sittin’ fer this one…”  And when he moved, slowly lowering himself down onto Dave’s lap, the soft moan that rose from Dave’s chest slipped past his guard.  He had seen Ellis plenty of times before, stark naked as well as in varying degrees of being dressed, but never before had he looked so damn good as he did now: eyes half-lidded, sweating ever so slightly, breathing hard and almost every breath ending in a soft huff or an almost silent moan… lust just oozed from him like light from the sun now, and Dave was soaking it up and reflecting it back.  He gripped Ellis’ sand-coloured curls as well, though gentler than Keith had before, and pulled Ellis’ face down for a lengthy, heated kiss.

The taste of Ellis – sweet, with just a hint of the aroma of the beer he’d had before left now amidst the salty taste of semen – had Dave’s head spinning pleasantly, and he hummed into the kiss, happily pulling Ellis closer… but then he met Keith’s hands halfway down Ellis’ back, and the third hick’s hoarse voice spoke from behind Ellis.

“Mmm, don’’ worry, ah’ll get Ellis all ready fer us…”  He didn’t elaborate, but when Ellis suddenly jolted and moaned loudly into the kiss, Dave chanced a glance to see Keith’s hands on Ellis’ behind, his face buried against the mechanic’s ass and the occasional muffled groan issuing from there.

“A-ahh _lord, Keeeeeeeith…_ ”, Ellis moaned, breaking his kiss with Dave for air.  But it wasn’t just lack of oxygen that made his head spin now: Keith’s lips and his tongue and _oh god his teeth as well_ , they were working together to shake his world and make it shrink to this bedroom, this bed… the three of them…  “G-gawd daaaaaaaamn… y-yeh’re so gooooooooooood…”  His next words turned into a more or less incoherent mumble amidst the lustful moan that escaped him – because Keith’s fingers, slicked up with lube, eagerly dove into him, his sphincter having relaxed due to the ministrations of that hot tongue and those soft lips just seconds before to allow them easy access.

“Yew bet’cher ass ah’m good fer yew, Aye-liss…”, Keith crooned, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of his lover – and as Ellis writhed on Dave’s lap, Keith looked over to the dark-haired southerner that’d be the third man in their night of passionate abandon, using his free hand to grab Dave’s and bringing it around to Ellis’ behind as well.  “…Now what’re yeh waitin’ for, Dave?  Yew oughta help me git Aye-liss ready fer us, too, if’n yeh want in on this…”  Dave hesitated: from the feel of it, Keith had two fingers eagerly delving into his – _their_ , Dave eagerly corrected with a mental equivalent of a lewd grin – lover’s entrance… could Ellis really handle more?  Keith seemed to sense the question hanging in the air and he nodded reassuringly.  “He ain’t gon’ break in half or nuthin’, but if’n yew wan’ both’a us inside’a him, yew’re gonna have tuh help me…”

“B-both ‘f us?  Inside Ell’?  Yew s-su-sure?”, Dave said – and Keith meant to reply, to tell him that he was positive, 100% certain, but then Ellis started to grind his already fully re-hardened member against Dave’s and the dark-haired southerner moaned and pressed his fingers where Keith wanted, causing Ellis to let out a near-howl of pleasure.

“ _DaaaaaAAAAAaaaave, maaaaaaan… aaah, ah f-fuuuuck yeah… gawd…_ ”  The mechanic started to actually thrust his ass against the pair of hands now eagerly poking around his bottom, every thrust of the four digits inside of him stretching him for what was to come – and no matter how lust-crazed he was now, he had also heard Keith’s words and he knew what to expect.  ‘Eager’ didn’t begin to describe the way the thought of both his friends taking him at the same time made him – nothing could properly show how excited, how ready and how willing he was for them to bend him over and just have their way with him, filling him to bursting.  “ _Ohh K-keeeith… Daaaaaave, K-Keeeeeeeith… f-fuck meeeeeee…_ f-fuck-me-fuck-me-gaaaawd-d-dun-play-‘round-an’-fuck-me-eeee-eeeeeeee…”, he pleaded, the end of his sentence turning into an almost rhythmic chant in time with the thrusts of the fingers of both Keith and Dave – the two had synced up their movements, either willingly or by sheer luck, and that set off fireworks throughout his body, fizzling and sparkling and setting him ablaze and anticipating that grand finale.

“…Yew had ‘nough’a mah fingers, don’’cha…”, Keith said with a lewd glint in his light brown eyes – the colour that Ellis thought he could drown in, the colour that filled him with fire – but he withdrew said digits, as did Dave, and nodded.  “Well, yew know wha’ ah want yew tuh do... turn ‘round…”  Ellis first kissed Dave one last time, deeply and heatedly and with all the need he could pour into the kiss, earning him a soft moan and a whimpered ‘ _Elliiiiiiis…_ ’ from the dark-haired hick – and then he complied, shivering lightly though the room was warm as a furnace by then.  “Good, hook yer legs over mah arms now – don’’ worry, Dave’s got ya, he ain’t gon’ let’chu fall, are ya, Dave?”

“No way in hell…”, Dave answered, still panting from the kiss he’d shared with Ellis, and utterly ready to see just how Keith had planned to get them both to take Ellis at the same time.

A feat which the red-headed southerner was about to demonstrate.

“’Kay, nice an’ easy, Dave, help me git Aye-liss lifted up…”  Dave nodded, wrapping his arms around Ellis’ waist and thighs with Keith supporting his bottom, and then slowly the two rose from the bed.  “S-stand with’cher back up ‘gainst the wall, Dave, ah’ll take care’a yew an’ him…”, Keith then said with a broad, tantalizingly hot grin – before he even knew it himself, his back pressed against the slightly chilly wall and Ellis’ back was pressed against his chest, coaxing a hoarse little whimper from the mechanic and from him.

“Nnnngh… ah Keith… w-what’chu hopin’ tuh get this way?”, he asked, his voice barely more than a breath – but Keith didn’t answer straight away.  First, he started kissing Ellis’ shoulder, sucking on the skin over his clavicle to make a nice lovebite to counterbalance the one he’d given his lover before; and then, as he kept nipping away at the sensitive area around that lovebite, he spoke.

“…What ah’m… mmmm… hopin’ for?  …ahh… w-well, tha’’s simple… ah wan’chu an’ me an’ Aye-liss tuh have fun…  Yew an’ me, we’re gonna give our li’l cowboy ‘ere…”, he said, squeezing his lover’s buttocks on the use of the nickname and earning him a sharp gasp followed by a low, needful moan of their names.  “…the ride’a his _life_.  An’ we’s gon’ start right ‘ere an’ now…”, he added, and before Dave could even think of asking again how or what or when, Keith rolled his hips, effectively sinking his erection halfway inside Ellis.

“ _H-hooooooo gaaaaawd, Keith…!_ ”, the mechanic moaned heatedly, pressing his face against Keith’s shoulder as best as he could – which ended up being not much at all due to the way the red-haired hick held his legs.

“N-now yew, Dave… y-yew too…”  There was no question what Keith meant, but Dave suddenly was hit with the fact that he had no idea how he needed to go about it – after all, it wasn’t like he’d been there and done that before.  With the kisses and the touches, he could go on what he knew felt good when it was done to him… but this was new and he didn’t want to mess up.  On the contrary, he wanted to make sure both Keith and Ellis liked what they got from him and preferably get them eager for more, because unlike what Ellis had thought, he _was_ ‘like that’.

Before he had to ask Keith how he was supposed to do what they longed him to do, he felt an eager hand reaching down slightly awkwardly to his throbbing member – Ellis’ hand, by the feel of the callouses on the palm – and as Keith used his leverage on Ellis’ hips to lift him up, the mechanic’s hand got his length positioned just right so that it sank in right alongside Keith’s when Ellis’ body came back down.

The sound that issued from Ellis as he was being penetrated by both his best friends now was incoherent and extatic to the point of being sinful.  Dave and Keith both groaned loudly as well, since the friction, both between them and Ellis and between the two of them, made sparks of liquid fire shoot randomly throughout their bodies.  Dave managed to get his hands to rest on Ellis’ shoulders, steadying himself and feeling the rapid breaths of the curly-haired southerner that seemed to swallow his member whole now.  But even that was nothing compared to the sheer knowledge that they were actually doing this.  Keith and he were actually both fucking Ellis at the same time.

That fact was far more arousing than even the thoughts he’d had before, when they were just kissing and touching and getting heated up.

“ _J-jesus, Keeeeeeeeith…_ ”, Dave managed to say in between breathy, heavy groans, and the reply he got was just as lustful and just as slow at being voiced.

“Mmmm… _Daaaaave, ahhhh f-fuuuuuck Daaaaaaaave…_   J-jus’ roll yer hips an’- _Ohh hoooooly gawd…_ ”, he panted out near the end, because Dave had followed his friend’s advice and had rolled his hips into their mutual friend, right at the same time as Keith decided to lower Ellis onto the both of them again, into one of his own thrusts.  The result was that not only Ellis got a good deal more of their members inside him, sending a shiver of pure delight through him, but Keith and Dave’s members were also pressed so closely together that the friction of before multiplied, making Dave’s knees feel weak and Keith’s grip on Ellis turn just that little bit more steadying for himself instead of for the man now stuck in the middle.  Their rhythm this time around started out very slow – they couldn’t rush things even if they wanted to now, because every time Keith lifted their mutual lover off them, they found themselves needing to brace for the rush of pleasure that’d hit them, and every time the red-haired southerner lowered him onto them again, that rush was far more intense than they could’ve anticipated, robbing them of their breath and their every ounce of energy.  Ellis cried out loudly nearly every time he could feel Keith and Dave’s erections sinking into him again – Keith’s thrusts had him going deep every damn time, and though Dave was not as well-endowed or energetic as their other lover, he honestly was trying to manage the same.  Not to mention the fact that the way both men were using him was really hitting every nerve on the inside of him, so much so that any pain he possibly felt at being stretched beyond anything he’d ever experienced before was drowned out in a steady onflow of extatic delight the likes of which he hadn’t achieved with just Keith.

However, soon they found they could speed up, little by little, and with the tide of passion hitting faster and faster, they really, _really_ , wouldn’t be able to last.  Already, Dave’s thrusts started to become a little bit out of sync with Keith, his legs trembling and his hands gripping Ellis’ shoulders as though they were made of wrought iron, his fingertips bruising Ellis’ skin.  Not that Ellis noticed – Keith’s thrusts were making sure he was positively writhing with blissful abandon, one hand on Dave’s hip behind him and one hand on Keith’s shoulder to steady himself in between being moved.

And yet, despite the fact that he didn’t show any signs of being close to release, it was Keith who went over the edge first.  Suddenly, just as Keith was letting slip a rather hoarse and heated moan, Ellis managed to wriggle his legs right and pushed himself down onto the red-haired hick and his darker-haired friend, and Keith went rigid.

“ _Awh LORD ALMIGHTY…_ ”, he all but cried out, thrusting up into Ellis as hard and deep as he could manage, pressing both his lovers into the wall behind them with the energy of that maneuver, and he muffled the following cries – repeats of Ellis’ name interspersed with profanities of varying degrees of intensity – into the hick’s shoulder.  The silenced sound of Keith’s voice was then drowned out by Ellis’ – Keith’s final thrust into him had sent one last push at his inner walls that finally drove him past the point of no return and into a spiral of extacy.

“ _Keeeeeeeith ahhhh K-keeeeeeiiiiiiiiith… Oh god ohgodohgodohgaaaaaaaawd…_ ”  Ellis’ body shivered and swayed with the intensity of the pleasure washing over him, his every muscle clenching and unclenching – and that had him clamping down on Keith and Dave’s lengths, his innards undulating around them.  
It was too much for Dave, and with a loud moan that was incomprehensible, he thrust into Ellis, who answered his soft cries with a moan of the other hick’s name – “ _Ahhh lord, Daaaaaaaaaave oh Da-a-a-a-aaave…_ ” – and ground down onto both his lovers as Dave’s hips bucked in the throes of orgasm.  Slowly, the three of them unwound from each other, suddenly bereft of all energy.

“D-daaaaaaamn…”, Ellis just drawled out, swaying and stumbling against Dave behind him as soon as his feet hit the floor again.  Keith just groaned, staggering back to the bed.  He just pulled the covers away and fell down on the bed, almost instantly starting to breathe evenly as he fell asleep.  Ellis followed him, crawling up against his red-headed lover, and Dave took one look at the two before shrugging and joining  them, holding Ellis as his friend held Keith, and he just barely managed to pull the covers over the three of them again before sleep claimed him as well, all three of them drifting off to vague dreams caused by alcohol and the rush of endorphins.

 

“…Ow…  Fer fuck’s sake, Aye-liss, git’cher leg off’a mine, ah can’’ feel mah foot no more…”, Keith groaned the next morning, and Ellis opened one eye, looking his half-awakened friend over.

“Ain’t mah leg, yeh moron, ‘s yer own leg ‘r somethin’…”

“Nah, it ain’t mine, yew greasehead-“, Keith started.

“Could both’a y’all please shut yer damn mouths an’ sleep on?  ‘s Bad enough mah arm’s hurtin’ like it’s on fire…”, came a third voice from behind Ellis, and both other hicks looked over to see Dave, his head buried behind the pillow and his leg laying across Keith’s.

“Dave, the hell?!”, Keith started, turning around and nearly pushing Dave out of the bed, but Ellis stopped him.

“…Keith, now tha’ ain’t no way tuh go…  Dave, man, mind gettin' up?  ‘s Kinda cramped fer three in a single-person bed.”

“Yeah, yeh’re tellin’ me…”, Dave said, rolling his eyes and raising his head to look at both his friends with eyes still dark with sleep.  “Keith pushed me outta the bed three times in ‘is sleep, ah had tuh crawl over y’all an’ lay down here.”

“Why ain’t yew in the fold-out bed?”, Keith asked, by now less annoyed and more mildly amused, and Dave groaned again, clearly not happy with the many questions so early in the morning.

“Ah don’’ know, damn it, maybe it’s ‘cause ah’m _naked_ an’ ah was gawd-damn _tired_ from _doin’ Ellis t’gether with yew las’ night_?”  Any reply Keith meant to give him died at those words, and when Dave got up, groaning as he stretched and then again, less softly, as he discovered the bandage around his right arm.

“…Dave…”, Ellis said as he, too, got up out of the bed – Keith just sighed and looked at his two friends as they stood next to the bed – “…hey, uh, y-yew know how things are with me an’ Keith, but, y’know…”

“Yeah, ah know, no one ain’t never gon’ find out from me, Ell’ – what, suddenly yew don’’ trust me no more?  Yew know ah ain’t like tha’.  Yew’re too good’f a friend fer that.  Both’a y’all are.”, he added, looking at Keith and turning the third hick’s slight frown into a soft grin.

“…Well, if’n yew’re cool with things-“, he started, but Dave held up his hand to shush him for just one last mention.

“…But y’all gotta promise me, when ah come back fer the holidays, yew’ve gotta take me out ‘gain some night.”  And while Ellis’ smile was mostly innocent, showing that he maybe hadn’t fully understood the innuendo, Keith’s knowing smirk showed that he had and that he looked forward to it.

“Yew’ve got a deal fer yerself, mister fancy studyin’ man!  Jus’ yew wait, me an’ Aye-liss, we’ll show yeh a damn good time!”  He then got out of bed as well, and motioned for the bathroom.  “Now c’mon, yew two, we’ve gotta get ready – ah’ve got us some breakfast that’ll make yeh damn happy, both’a y’all!”


End file.
